


Don't Drink the Punch

by snarechan



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-23
Updated: 2005-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keira stopped and took a deep breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drink the Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I return with another fic challenge answered. :) This is in response to one of the three impasse gave me, which involved: _two characters fighting over one, an elevator, the words 'eat' and 'die, some sort of lolly, some sort of exclamation (eg Bwhuh) and one of the characters wearing a pink dress._ I think I covered everything but one - lolly, because I wasn't sure if I was supposed to have someone saying it or eating it or...what. Hope that's not too much of a problem?
> 
> Thanks goes out to Cassandra Cassidy for helping me with the title. I suck at the things, so without her...they'd just suck. <3

Keira stopped and took a deep breath.

Then she did it again.

Taking in another, she realized it was rather shaky, her exhale causing a strand of hair to flutter in front of her face. The breathing exercise her father had taught her wasn’t working; her nerves were still shot, though it wasn’t everyday she wore a dress. Brushing down her pink form-fitting attire in annoyance, she pushed the green piece of hair out of her eyes, only to have it come falling back into place.

As she fiddled with it the elevator doors in front of her, leading to the palace, opened wide, and with one last nervous pat on her skirt to make sure everything was in place, she stepped on. Minutes ticked by in silence as she waited for the contraption to reach the top, her dainty-toed shoe tap-tap-tapping to fill in the noiseless void.

What she did to impress that man of hers…

By the time the elevator had reached the halfway point, she’d made good work on the hem of her sleeve, the satin fabric bordering on wrinkled. When next the doors opened, she was relieved to say the least. However, one glance at the lighted number above the doorway revealed she still had several more floors to go. Instead of being met with a large ballroom she was instead met with Ashelin as she too stepped aboard, apparently going to attend the same party she was…in exactly the same designer dress…

Shamelessly, she glared daggers at the woman.

The new Governess of the city didn’t seem to notice, either because she just didn’t care or because she was too engrossed in searching her matching high-end purse for some just-as-expensive matching hot pink lipstick. All the same, Keira continued to glare, hoping that somehow her gaze would smolder and burn the redhead to nothing more than dust.

Ashelin didn’t even look up until they were almost to the top floor where the celebration for the first three months of freedom was going to be held. She almost started as she spotted the other in the corner, having been oblivious to anyone else being in the same elevator as her, and from the crease of her lips and forehead, it was apparent Ashelin wished she’d remained so.

“Keira.”

“Ashelin.”

A tense new silence came between them as they both looked one another up and down, their outfits exactly identical down to the very last detail.

“Nice dress, though I’m afraid it’s not really your color.”

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you, Keira.”

They both bristled, sparks all but flying about the small room.

“Jak will like it on me better, anyway!”

Scarily enough, both girls spoke the same phrase at the same exact time, only adding to the creepy trend that was appearing. For a moment, they both fell silent at that occurrence, not sure what to make of it before breaking out with a new barrage of bickering.

“I realize that with your fancy position you can afford to eat big meals and all, but if you’re going to wear something like _that_ …”

“And maybe if you just die, you could afford to lose those precious few _hundred_ pounds.”

Now it was just personal.

“Argh! Why you-”

With a ‘ding,’ the doors were opening up again, the elevator having finally reached its destination on the very top floor. Alarmed, both women straightened, Keira’s hands removing themselves from the other’s hair and Ashelin’s from Keira’s neck. They might have felt embarrassed if it weren’t for the sight that greeted them. That is to say, if they hadn’t first spotted Torn kissing Jak over by the punch bowl (which had probably been spiked by none other than Daxter himself), they might have been feeling terribly foolish for their slip in control.

As the case may be, they just stood there in utter shock, neither moving to get out or go back down. Eventually the doors automatically closed on their gaping faces, the elevator cutting them off before they could even recover.

-Fin-


End file.
